Groźny cień/05
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY. Cudzoziemiec z za morza. Nie należałem jednak do tych, którzy potrafią rozpaczać nad stłuczonym dzbankiem. Bo jeśli nie ma sposobu go skleić, a choćby też zdrutować, jedyną rzeczą, jaka przystoi mężczyźnie, jest — nie mówić o tem więcej. Wprawdzie przez całe tygodnie uczuwałem potem piekący ból w sercu, a dziś nawet jeszcze, — po tylu latach i po szczęśliwem małżeństwie, — skoro pomyślę o tym smutnym roku, doznaję wrażenia, jakie się uczuwa przy rozdrapywaniu niezupełnie zabliźnionej rany. Ale wtedy usiłowałem wysoko nieść głowę, przedewszystkiem zaś sumiennie dotrzymywałem obietnicy, danej Jim’owi, w pamiętny ów dzień, na lśniącem od śniegów zboczu. Byłem dla niej bratem, niczem innem. Ale kochałem ją ciągle i nieraz przychodziły na mnie takie chwile, żem zaciskał zęby ile mi starczyło siły i zmagałem się z sobą, pragnąłem okazać twarz choćby spokojną. Edie widziała doskonale, co się we mnie dzieje i rzekłbyś, że litowała się nade mną. Więc krążyła koło mnie, nawiązywała poufną rozmowę, ogarniała tem szczególnem, pół pieszczotliwem, trochę wyzywającem spojrzeniem i opowiadała cicho, jak często Jim bywa szorstki, jak trudno mu dogodzić i o ile szczęśliwszą czuła się w epoce, w której ja byłem dla niej dobry... Wiem, że nie potrafiłaby nawet inaczej przemawiać: poprostu miała to we krwi, nie mogła być inną. Podobne chwile przecież zdarzały się rzadko, częściej, znacznie częściej, dawanem mi było patrzeć na ich szczęście. W całej okolicy mówiono o tej pięknej parze i o małżeństwie, mającem nastąpić z chwilą zdobycia przez niego dyplomu. Ponieważ zaś Berwick leżało daleko i narzeczeni nie mogli się widywać dłużej, co tydzień przychodził do West Inch’u i spędzał z nami cztery doby. Rodzice moi uradowani byli losem, jaki spotykał tak „niespodziewanie” Edie, ja również do ogólnego chóru usiłowałem dołączyć swą cząstkę. Z początku jednak panowały pomiędzy nami stosunki oziębłe. Nie była to już owa stara, szkolna przyjaźń, przesłoniło ją wspomnienie tego mroźnego poranka i smukła postać dziewczyny z wymownym uśmiechem... Dopiero później, później, kiedy minęła pierwsza fala bólu, uznałem w głębi duszy, że jednak postąpił uczciwie, i że — w gruncie rzeczy — nie mam żadnego powodu teraz jeszcze żywić do niego urazę. I znowu byliśmy przyjaciółmi, — a przecież do pewnych tylko, ściśle określonych, granic. On zaś zapomniał jej wszystkiego złego, jak nie pamiętał obelg, które rzucał jej w twarz wtedy... Myślę, że całowałby nawet ślad, jaki trzewiczki Edie czasem odciskały w błocie... Kiedy niekiedy wybieraliśmy się — we dwóch tylko — na bardzo dalekie spacery. O jednym z nich chcę właśnie mówić. Dnia tego, oddawna już pozostawiliśmy za sobą zbocza, okryte w świeżą zieleń strojnymi krzakami janowców, minęliśmy nawet Brampton House i okrążyli ogromny klomb sosen, chroniący domek majora Elliott’a od groźnych morskich wiatrów. Rozpoczynała się wiosna. A właściwie ta prawdziwa wyprzedziła kalendarzową i tak znacznie, że już w końcu kwietnia wszystkie drzewa, obsypały się młodymi liśćmi. Ciepło było, jakby w pogodny dzień letni. To też zdziwiliśmy się obaj niepomiernie, skoro oczom naszym ukazał się nagle kominek, zdala już krwawiący się mnóstwem rozżażonych węgli i królujący, jak podczas najsroższej zimy, na trawniku przed drzwiami majora. Paliło się na nim co najmniej pół pnia sosnowego, a płomienie buchały wysoko i sięgały prawie do okien sypialni. Jim i ja otwieraliśmy szeroko oczy, istotnie nie mogąc uwierzyć we śnie-li to ,czy na jawie, jednak ogarnęło nas prawdziwe osłupienie, kiedyśmy ujrzeli majora, wychodzącego z domu ze sporym garnkiem w ręku, za nim zaś jego siostrę, staruszkę, zajmującą się dotąd całem gospodarstwem, potem jeszcze dwie służące i dziwny ten orszak jął wyprawiać nad ogniem dziwaczniejsze jeszcze gesty. Zdawało nam się, żeśmy obaj dostali pomieszania zmysłów. Toż był to człowiek starszy już, zasłużony, cieszący się powagą całej okolicy, i nagle przedzierzgał się w czarnoksiężnika, odprawiającego jakieś trudne do pojęcia, gusła i wstrząsającego kwartą nad — w szacunku posiwiałą — głową. Ruszyliśmy ku nim pędem. Major dostrzegł nas zaraz i zamaszyściej jeszcze wywijał swym garnkiem. — Pokój! — wołał z uniesieniem. — Wiwat! dzieci! Pokój! Na dźwięk tego krótkiego wyrazu — niby za skinieniem różdżki czarodziejskiej — i my również zaczęliśmy tańczyć i śpiewać — bo odkąd tylko mogliśmy spamiętać, paliła się wojna, wojna, wojna. Aż wyczerpała wszystkich. Złowieszczy cień tak długo przesłaniał tę ziemię, że skoro się rozwiewał, uczuliśmy wprawdzie radość, ale przedewszystkiem, i głębiej — zdziwienie. Trudno nawet było zupełnie uwierzyć, lecz major pośpieszył rozproszyć resztę wątpliwości. — Tak! Tak! Najprawdziwsza prawda! — powtarzał, zatrzymując się dla nabrania oddechu i ujmując się butnie pod boki. — Sprzymierzeni zajęli wreszcie Paryż. Boney’owi odechciało się wszystkiego, on, i jego poplecznicy, szczęśliwie już przysięgli wierność Ludwikowi XVIII-mu! — A cesarz? — pytałem niespokojnie. — Czy mu zapomną tego, co uczynił? — Podobno mają wysłać go na wyspę Elbę, stamtąd nie będzie mógł szkodzić! — objaśniał major gorączkowo. — Ale cały sztab, oficerowie! Nie wszyscy wywiną się tak małym kosztem! W okresie tych lat dwudziestu, popełniono czyny, które nie zostały zapomniane, tu i owdzie znajdą się stare rachunki. Jednakże grunt — pokój! Nieodwołalny pokój! I jął znowu uroczyście poruszać się w około ognia, z nierozłącznym garnkiem w ręku, niby kapłan starożytny, czczący wielkie święto. Krótkośmy bawili u majora. Śpieszyło nam się na nasze wybrzeże, jaknajprędzej podzielić się radosną wieścią, w drodze mówiliśmy o tem ciągle, a więcej jeszcze o tem, co w skutku stać się może. Jednak na ten temat niewieleśmy mogli powiedzieć. Jim uprzytomniał sobie więcej, ja nic prawie, zawsze przecież doszliśmy do wniosku, że wygórowane ceny na niektóre artykuły, spadną, że do kraju powrócą całe zastępy naszych dzielnych zuchów, że okręty zaczną bezpiecznie krążyć po angielskich wodach, że zniszczymy wszystkie sygnały, wzniesione na zagrożonym brzegu, bo odtąd już nie będzie jedynego, któregośmy się mogli lękać, wroga. Tak rozmawiając i gestykulując, szybko stąpaliśmy po twardym, białym piasku, od czasu do czasu, rzucając rozweselone spojrzenia na Północne morze. Jim szedł wyprostowany, wysoki, smukły, kwiat młodości i zdrowia, pełen śmiałych nadziei i marzeń o szczęściu, i jakże daleki od myśli, że w tej chwili właśnie dosięgał zenitu swej doli i odtąd już tylko zstępować będzie coraz niżej... Nad morzem unosił się leciuchny opar, gdyż pierwsze godziny ranka były bardzo mgliste i słońce nie zdołało potem rozproszyć tumanu. Wyglądało to, jakby ktoś rozwiesił delikatną, mleczną, przejrzystą koronkę, i chwilami nie mogliśmy oderwać oczu od tego pięknego zjawiska. Nagle, z mgły białej wynurzył się powoli żagiel, a za nim ciemne kształty niewielkiego batu, który zbliżał się od strony ziemi, kołysząc się majestatycznie. W łodzi widniała sylwetka jednego tylko człowieka, cały zaś statek poruszał się tak niepewnie i chwiejnie, jakby płynący nie umiał się zdecydować, czy ma lądować, czy też się oddalić. Dostrzegł nas po chwili i obecność nasza podziałała widać na bardziej stanowcze rozstrzygnięcie sprawy, gdyż niespodzianie skierował do brzegu i wkrótce spód łodzi z trzaskiem ocierał się o mokre głazy. Zwinął żagiel, wyskoczył i pociągnął dziób głębiej, na piasek. — Wielka Brytania, zdaje się? — przemówił, zwracając się do nas. Był więcej, niż średniego wzrostu, wysoki, smukły, ale nadzwyczajnie chudy. Spojrzenie miał przeszywające, oczy osadzone bardzo blizko nosa długiego i zakończonego ostro, pod którym ciemniały kępy brunatnych wąsów, tak sztywnych i twardych, jak kocie. Odziany był starannie i nawet szykownie, w jakiś bronzowy kostyum z mosiężnymi guzikami, nogi jego obciągały zgrabnie długie buty, teraz spękane i pomarszczone, zapewne od dłuższego wpływu wody morskiej. Twarz i ręce miał tak ciemne, że z łatwością mógłby uchodzić za Hiszpana, albo jakiego tam innego południowca, skoro jednak zdjął kapelusz, by nam się ukłonić, ujrzeliśmy czoło białe i niezwykle delikatne, brunatna cera była zatem spalenizną. Popatrzył na mnie i na Jim’a uważnie, badawczo, a z szarych oczu przebijał się wyraz, którego nie widziałem dotąd nigdy. Przytem pytanie jego było wprawdzie zrozumiałe, jednak zadane tonem, w którym ukrywała się jakby pogróżka, rzekłbyś, że odpowiedź nie będzie grzecznością, ale pewnego rodzaju nakazem. — Czy Wielka Brytania? — powtórzył, niecierpliwie uderzając obcasem o głazy. — Tak, — odparłem uprzejmie, a Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. — Anglia? Szkocya? — Szkocya, ale po drugiej stronie tych drzew, zaczyna się ziemia angielska. — Doskonale! Przynajmniej wiem teraz, gdzie jestem! Mgła mię zaskoczyła na morzu i błądziłem trzy dni bez busoli — objaśniał śpiesznie nieznajomy. — Nie spodziewałem się już ujrzeć ziemi. Mówił bardzo biegle po angielsku, od czasu do czasu uderzały mię tylko dziwne zwroty zdania. — Skądże pan jedzie? — pytał Jim ździwiony. — Przedtem byłem na okręcie, który, niestety, zatonął — oznajmił obcy trochę szorstko.— Jak się nazywa to miasto? — Berwick. — Bardzo dobrze! Chciałbym odpocząć trochę, zanim ruszę dalej. Wykonał pół obrotu w stronę statku i nagle zachwiał się tak mocno, że upadłby z pewnością, gdyby nie zdążył uchwycić się dziobu. Przysiadł na nim ciężko, twarz powlekła mu się natychmiast ciemno-purpurową barwą, oczy błysnęły dziko, jak u zwierza, potem spojrzenie zmętniało... — e!! — krzyknął głosem donośnym i dźwięcznym, niby granie trąby. I raz jeszcze: — Voltigeurs de la Garde! Zerwał kapelusz z głowy i podniósł go wysoko, potem raptownie, z podaną naprzód twarzą, zwalił się brunatną, bezkształtną plamą na białawy piasek. Horscroft i ja patrzyliśmy przez chwilę ze zdumieniem. Niespodziane przybycie tego człowieka było takie dziwne, dziwniejsze jeszcze zapytania i teraz ten nagły wypadek! Ochłonąwszy trochę, unieśliśmy zemdlonego i położyli wygodnie na ziemi. I tak już pozostał nieruchomo, na ciemnych policzkach czerniły się obwisłe wąsy i nos wydatny, długi, w zbielałych wargach nie krążyła ani jedna kropla krwi czerwonej, oddech uczynił się tak słaby, że nie wiem, czyby poruszył najdrobniejszą kiść delikatnego puchu. — On umiera, Jim’ie!? — szepnąłem przerażony. — Umiera z pragnienia i głodu, — potwierdził Horscroft, z uwagą pochylając się nad nieznajomym. — To jasne. W łodzi nie ma ani okruszyny chleba. A może znajdziemy cokolwiek w tej torbie? Zręcznym susem dostał się do batu i w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął skórzany, czarny worek. Obszerny płaszcz granatowy i owa torba były jedynymi przedmiotami, znajdującymi się w łódce... Jim bez namysłu zepsuł zamek, otworzył i nagle oczy nasze olśniła istna powódź złota. Ani on, ani ja, nie widzieliśmy go tyle naraz, co mówię, dziesiątej nawet cząstki. Zawierało chyba setki i tysiące funtów, gdyż były to suwereny angielskie, błyszczące, nowe, jakby wyszły przed chwilą z pod stępla. Niespodziewany widok owych bogactw wprawił nas narazie w rodzaj odrętwienia i mimowoli zapomnieliśmy o ich nieszczęśliwym właścicielu. Ocucił nas dopiero jęk cichy, przeciągły. Wargi mu zsiniały jeszcze więcej, dolna szczęka opadła i odsłoniła usta, z których błysnęły dwa rzędy zębów, białych, jak kły wilka. — Boże! On kona! — wyszeptał Jim ze współczuciem. — Prędko, Jock’u, prędko! Biegnij do strumienia i przynieś mi wody w kapelusz! Prędko, mówię ci, albo nie uratuje go już żadna siła! Rozbiorę biedaka tymczasem! Co tchu kopnąłem się pomiędzy drzewa i w kilka sekund byłem już z powrotem, spełniwszy co do joty polecenie. Horscroft rozpiął mu ubranie i odsłonił wykwintną koszulę. Potem energicznie spryskał całe ciało wodą i troskliwie, pokilkakroć zwilżył wyschłe wargi. Starania jego odniosły nadspodziewanie prędko pożądany skutek, gdyż nieznajomy odetchnął głęboko, dźwignął się i zwolna jął przecierać oczy, jak człowiek, budzący się ze snu twardego. Wracał do życia, my zaś, ochłonąwszy z chwilowego przerażenia, osłupiałym wzrokiem mierzyliśmy jego pierś odkrytą. Widniały bowiem na niej dwa straszliwe, czerwone wgłębienia, jedno pod obojczykiem, drugie mniej więcej pośrodku prawej strony ciała. A skórę miał tak delikatną i białą, jak u dziecka, co tem dziwniej odbijało przy ciemnej, ogorzałej szyi i tem zdawało się bielsze przy krwawych, pomarszczonych bliznach. Stojąc, mogłem doskonale zauważyć, że na plecach ciemniała również taka szrama, kierunkiem odpowiadająca jednej z tych, które znaczyły piersi. Byłem niedoświadczony, młody, a jednak nietrudno mi przyszło odgadnąć, co za świadectwo dawały te ślady. Oto podwakroć musiał otrzymać postrzał, jedna z kul przeszyła mu ciało na wylot, druga uwięzła w środku. Ale nieznajomy odrazu się domyślił przyczyny naszego zdumienia, bo podniósł się raptownie i — chwiejąc się trochę — zapinał koszulę jakby gniewnie, i obejmując mnie i Jim'a podejrzliwym wzrokiem. — Co się stało? — rzucił nam szorstkie pytanie. — Czy straciłem przytomność? W takim razie nie zważajcie na to, com mógł mówić! Czy wołałem? — Krzyknął pan w tej chwili, w której pan upadał — objaśniłem bez wahania. — Com powiedział? — pytał dalej, jakby niespokojnie. Powtórzyłem owe dziwne słowa, zdawało się, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek znaczenia. Ogarnął nas badawczem, przenikającem do głębi spojrzeniem i nagle wzruszył ramionami. — Wyrazy te w pewnej pieśni stanowią zakończenie zwrotki — oznajmił powoli. — Ale nie to obecnie umysł mój zaprząta. Co mam począć? Nie myślałem, że do tego stopnia jestem osłabiony. Skąd braliście wodę? Wskazałem mu srebrzący się opodal strumień i zaczął iść w tym kierunku, chwiejąc się i potykając za każdem stąpnięciem. Potem legł nad brzegiem i pił tak długo, żeśmy się obawiali, iż nigdy nie skończy. Długa, ciemna, pomarszczona szyja wyprężała się na podobieństwo karku konia, za każdym łykiem dochodziło nas głośne mlaskanie wargami. Nakoniec dźwignął się, odetchnął przeciągle, głęboko i otarł wąsy mankietem rękawa. — Lepiej mi — powiedział raźno. — Czy moglibyście użyczyć mi cokolwiek do zjedzenia? Szczęśliwym trafem miałem w kieszeni dwa spore kawałki maślanego placka. Nieznajomy porwał je zgłodniałym ruchem i połknął w mgnieniu oka. A potem wyprostował łopatki, wydął piersi i z rozkoszą przeciągnął dłonią po zapadłych bokach. — Winien wam jestem wiele — odezwał się z wdzięcznością. — Okazaliście się dobrzy dla obcego. Ale widzę, żeście rewidowali mój worek? — Myśleliśmy, że znajdziemy tam wino, lub wódkę. Szukaliśmy, kiedy pan omdlał, bo na razie nic innego nie było pod ręką — tłumaczyłem zakłopotany. — Niewielkie to sumy — szepnął nieznajomy z nagłym zamyśleniem w oczach. — Jakby tu powiedzieć?... Trochę oszczędności... Nic prawie, myślę jednak, że wystarczy, zanim coś sobie znajdę do roboty. Zdaje mi się, że to spokojne strony i może mógłbym tu osiąść. Trudno żądać cichszych okolic, zdrowszego klimatu, a choćby piękniejszego położenia. Daleko od miasta... Angielski nawet nie miałby tutaj co robić. — dokończył półgłosem i jakby do siebie. — Za pozwoleniem. Nie wiemy jeszcze kto pan jesteś, skąd przybywasz i czem byłeś? — odezwał się Horscroft nieufnie. Spojrzałem na Jim’a ze szczerem zdumieniem, skądże znowu coś podobnego przyszło mu do głowy? Przybyły zmierzył go od stóp do czubka włosów zimnym, ukośnym wzrokiem, z miną znawcy. — Na honor — byłbyś przepysznym grenadyerem! Pour une compagnie de flanc! — rzekł z uśmiechem, ciszej. — Co zaś do pytań, które pan zadajesz, mógłby srodze się o nie pogniewać, — gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, — pan przecież ma niezaprzeczone prawo do wyjaśnień, ze względu na poprzednie, szlachetne obejście się ze mną. Nazywam się Bonawentura de Lapp. Jestem żołnierzem i z zamiłowania podróżnikiem, czcigodni panowie, i przybywam z Dunkierki, jak to możecie sprawdzić wypisane wielkiemi literami z boku statku. — Zdawało mi się, że pan uratował się z rozbicia? — wtrąciłem prawie mimowoli. Ale zmieszałem się zaraz, bom spotkał niezmącone, uczciwego człowieka znamionujące, spojrzenie. — Tak właśnie było — objaśnił porywczo. — Ale okręt płynął z Dunkierki, a to jest jedna z jego szalup. Załoga ratowała się w wielkiej, żaglowej łodzi, statek zaś pogrążał się tak szybko w wodę, że już nie zdążyłem nic ocalić z katastrofy. Rzecz miała miejsce w poniedziałek. — A dziś czwartek! — zawołałem ze współczuciem. — Trzy dni pan się błąkał bez wody i żywności!? — W istocie, to cokolwiek długo — potwierdził bolejącym tonem. — Wprawdzie kilkakrotnie już znajdowałem się w podobnem położeniu, zawsze jednak krócej. A teraz — dodał spokojniej — możebyśmy zostawili tu mój zbawczy statek i zobaczyli, czy nie mógłbym nająć mieszkania w którym z tych szarych domków, widniejących tam, na pochyłości. Co znaczy ogień, błyskający z pośród tamtych sosen? — Rozpalono go u jednego z sąsiadów, który bił się kiedyś z Francuzami—pośpieszyłem z chętnem objaśnieniem. — Ma wyrażać radość z powodu zawartego niedawno pokoju. — Ach, więc posiadacie i takich!? Proszę, bił się z Francuzami — podchwycił nieznajomy trochę szorstko. — Niezmiernie się z tego cieszę, gdyż i ja, w rozlicznych przygodach, łyknąłem coś niecoś tej wojny. Nie wyglądał jednak na uradowanego, przeciwnie, brwi ściągnął i na chwilę przysłonił niemi swoje przenikliwe oczy. — Czy pan jest Francuzem? — odważyłem się wkońcu zapytać. On tymczasem ujmował czarny worek i zarzucił na ramię swój płaszcz granatowy. — Jestem Alzatczykiem — wyrzekł zwolna — ci zaś, jak panowie wiecie, zaliczają się raczej do Niemców. Ja osobiście, zwiedziłem przytem tyle krajów, że w każdym czuję się prawie u siebie. Kiedyś byłem zapalonym podróżnikiem. Ale mniejsza o to. Jak pan myślisz, — gdzie najniezawodniej znalazłbym mieszkanie? Dziś, poprzez odległość trzydziestu pięciu lat blizko, które ubiegły od owych obfitych w następstwa wydarzeń, — trudno mi będzie, trudniej nawet, niż przypuszczałem, oddać wiernie wrażenie, jakie uczynił na mnie ten szczególny człowiek. Zdaje się, że mię od pierwszej chwili natchnął dziwną nieufnością, a jednak wywarł zarazem jakiś niezrozumiały urok, który mimowoli napełniał przyjazną sympatyą. W całej jego powierzchowności, we wzroku, w ułożeniu, w sposobie wysłowienia się — przebijało coś, czego wprawdzie nie umiałem nazwać, co jednak zasadniczo różniło się od wszystkiego, com widywał dotąd. Jim Horscroft był silnym i pięknym mężczyzną, major Elliott zasłużonym, dzielnym niegdyś, żołnierzem, a przecież obu brakło tego nieuchwytnego czegoś, co posiadał nieznajomy, — żywego, dziwnie przenikającego spojrzenia, dumnego blasku w oczach, wreszcie owej szlachetnej, nie dającej się nawet opisać, dystynkcyi. Przytem, — uratowaliśmy mu życie — leżał nam u nóg, siny, oddający prawie swe ostatnie tchnienie, — więc jakoś trudno było nie zmięknąć wobec człowieka, któremu się oddało tego rodzaju przysługę. — Jeśli pan zechce pójść ze mną — odezwałem się z lekkiem wahaniem — jestem prawie pewien, że mógłbym znaleźć panu jakie takie pomieszczenie na dni kilka. Potem pan się rozpatrzy i postanowi już coś stanowczego? Nie odrzekł mi nic, tylko zdjął kapelusz i skłonił się z niewypowiedzianą gracyą.Tymczasem Jim Horscroft schwycił mię za rękaw i nieznacznie pociągnął na stronę. — Oszalałeś, Jock’u! — jął perswadować niezadowolonym szeptem. — Ten jegomość niezawodnie musi być awanturnikiem. Po co się będziesz mieszał w cudze sprawy? Co ci do głowy strzeliło?! Z natury jednak byłem najbardziej może upartym człowiekiem pod słońcem, przytem, — najpewniejszym środkiem skłonienia mię do „pójścia naprzód”, było — ciągnąć w tył z całej siły. — Dlatego właśnie, że jest obcym, uważam za swój obowiązek czuwać nad nim — odciąłem się dosyć, zgrabnie. — Bacz, żebyś nie żałował! — rzucił szorstko. — I to nawet być może. — Więc jeśli cię nic nie wzrusza, mógłbyś mię usłuchać, choćby przez wzgląd na Edie! — Edie doskonale może pilnować się sama! — Róbże zatem, jak chcesz i niech cię dyabli porwą! — wybuchnął w uniesieniu najwyższego gniewu. I wykręciwszy się tylko na pięcie, bez pożegnania i krokiem, zdradzającym wielkie, wewnętrzne rozjątrzenie — puścił się w kierunku wzgórzy, które osłaniały domek jego ojca. Ja zaś powróciłem śpiesznie do mego niespodziewanego gościa i obaj jęliśmy zstępować z wyniosłości. Po ustach nieznajomego błąkał się niezrozumiały uśmiech. — Zdaje mi się, żem nie zyskał uznania w oczach tego pana — powiedział wreszcie trochę ironicznie. — Odgadłem, choć zdaleka, powód pańskiej sprzeczki. Żądał, aby mi nie udzielać przytułku, nieprawdaż? Cóż on sobie myśli? — ciągnął już wzburzony. — Czy nie wyobraża sobie przypadkiem, że ukradłem te pieniądze, które znajdują się w worku? Czegóż innego się lęka?! — Och! nic nie wiem i wszystko mi jedno — odparłem pojednawczo. — Za to nikt obcy nie przestąpi naszego progu, komuby nie udzielono kąta do spania, albo odmówiono chleba!